forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Aston Martin DB11
}} The 2017 Aston Martin DB11 - abbreviated as Aston DB11 '17 or AM DB11 - is a RWD grand tourer by Aston Martin featured in Forza Horizon 3 as part of the Playseat Car Pack, and as standard in all subsequent Forza titles. Synopsis Built on an all-new aluminum platform replacing the VH platform that was last seen in the Aston Martin Vanquish, the DB11 is the successor to the DB9. It is also the first series-production Aston Martin with a turbocharged engine. In the summer of 2017, the V12-engined DB11 was joined by a V8-engined coupe model codeveloped by Mercedes-AMG. In the autumn of 2017, Aston Martin announced the DB11 Volante, the DB11's convertible counterpart. Designed by Marek Reichman, Aston Martin's Chief Creative Officer and Head of Design, the DB11 continues the tradition of 1:3 proportions in design and includes several new design features, which include new roof strakes that separate the body from the roof, available in either black or the car's body color, and "Aeroblade" air intakes in the front strakes. These side strakes are now functional and channel turbulent air down the car's side and into intake ducts by the C-pillars, subsequently forcing out the air at the rear vertically as a "virtual" rear wing, providing downforce. The DB11's engine is an all-new 5.2 L (5,204 cc) twin-turbocharged V12 engine, making it the first series-production Aston Martin with a turbocharged engine. The engine produces and , although the DB11 features an incorrect power figure in each of its Forza series appearance, with ; this figure is actually a result of a misconversion of its real power rating of to metric horsepower (PS) from brake horsepower (bhp), and then simply changing the unit back to brake horsepower (bhp). The DB11's transmission is a rear-mounted eight-speed ZF automatic gearbox delivering power to the rear wheels. With a curb weight of , the DB11 has a power-to-weight ratio of per tonne. Aston Martin claims that the DB11 can accelerate to in 3.7 seconds, in 7.9 seconds, and reach , which the Forza Motorsport 7 rendition of the car can reach. Performance The DB11 offers a relatively higher grip compared to older Aston Martin models, and has a good deal of torque and acceleration. Unfortunately, with probably the poorly spaced gearbox to partially blame, it doesn't have a great top speed and greatly struggles to build up speed past around , which, while not bad per se, is quite a step backwards compared to previous models, even though the real-life DB11 can do . It is also much heavier than most modern Aston Martin models, which makes the handling visibly more sluggish in certain turns. Variants 220px|right Preorder Car The Preorder Car - abbreviated as AM DB11 PO - is an class variant in Forza Horizon 4. Unlike the standard variant, it can be upgraded to X class. Unlock It was exclusive for pre-orders from various retailers of the title, although it can be bought by players on any release in the Auction House. Statistics Conversions Gallery FM7 AM DB11 Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 AM DB11 Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 AM DB11 FRC Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 AM DB11 FRC Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Aston DB11 17 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Aston DB11 17 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Aston Martin DB11 front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Promotional FH3 AM DB11 Promo.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' Forzavista FH3 AM DB11 Interior.jpg|Interior FM7 AM DB11 Interior.jpg|Illuminated Interior FH3 Aston DB11 17 Engine.jpg|Engine FH3 AM DB11 Trunk.jpg|Trunk References